


The Surprise

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [10]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Mention of Rose/Emilio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tenth part of my pre-series Roisa smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Pfew, ten parts already, wow! I reread my notes on the first part, where I said there would probably be ten parts in total, but I am not yet finished with these two, so there will be more! 
> 
> This fic is also my 20th fic in the tag, so double the cause for celebration! Yay!
> 
> For this week's smutty chapter, I combined two prompts, one of which was so kindly given to me in the comments of last week's chapter. So thank you for the Spanish dirty talk and I hope I did it correctly!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose scrolled through her planner and smiled, she had made some headway while Emilio was gone the last two weeks. It was so much easier to do things when he wasn’t constantly hovering over her shoulder, but he was coming back tomorrow and after her set-back with the contractor, she could use a little more time to fix things.

But everything good had to come to an end at some point, and her two weeks of freedom were about to be over. She hoped that the fact that she now had a “job” would give her some more space to work with now her _husband_ was coming back home.

Their one year anniversary was coming up, and for Rose it would only mark that she had managed to live a year with Emilio without completely losing her mind. Yes, her plan would be worth it in the long run, and Emilio really wasn’t that bad of a guy, but he was still a man and some days she just wanted to say screw it and leave.

Rose picked up her phone and was about to call one of her contacts when there was a knock on her door. She narrowed her eyes, she wasn’t expecting anyone, and in her business surprises were usually bad. It was too late for mail, and her doorman wouldn’t just let anyone through.

She sighed, hiding all evidence of what she had been doing and slipped her phone into her pocket. Hoping she could quickly get rid of whoever was at her door and go back to work.

Rose turned the lock and as soon as she opened the door, the other person came barreling through. Rose’s first instinct was to reach for her gun, but she hadn’t carried a weapon since she started dating Emilio, the dresses and skirts she wore didn’t really allow for the bulge of a weapon. Plus, she might shoot someone (Emilio) in frustration if she kept it too close. But then the scent of a very familiar perfume hit her and she instantly relaxed, the thoughts of having to shoot someone already forgotten.

‘Luisa, you can’t just come barging in like this,’ Rose said, closing the door behind them.

‘Why not?’ Luisa said, her brown eyes sparkling in the light, obviously pleased with herself.

 _Because I might have hurt you._ ‘Because I do not like surprises,’ Rose said instead, crossing her arms as she stared challengingly at Luisa, trying to keep from smiling too obviously.

The brunette was one of the reasons she had gotten so little done the past few weeks, but she would never complain about that. Seeing Luisa was one of the only things that kept her sane, that helped her to feel like herself when every last inch of her sanity was slipping away from her. Which was really unfair to Luisa.

Luisa wasn’t there for her to feel better. Luisa was her own person with her own feelings and problems. And what they were doing together wasn’t helping them at all. It wasn’t healthy and it wasn’t sane. But they couldn’t stop.

Rose knew she could if she really wanted to, but that was exactly the problem. She didn’t want to. Even now, with Luisa’s surprise appearance in her apartment messing with her carefully crafted schedule, she was still happy to see her and she could already feel her body respond to Luisa’s presence.

‘Yeah, you do,’ Luisa said, slowly approaching Rose, her swaying hips the only thing she could focus on. ‘You _love_ surprises.’

Rose’s body reacted on autopilot when Luisa stepped into her space and the brunette wrapped her arms around her neck, her own hands coming to rest low on Luisa’s hips, pulling her closer.

‘Surprise,’ Luisa whispered throatily before she pressed their lips together. So no, Rose couldn’t really argue with Luisa’s logic right now.

Luisa’s hands roamed her upper body and Rose dug her fingers deeper into Luisa’s hips when Luisa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, sucking softly.

It was a move that always made her week at the knees and Luisa knew this fully well.

‘Lu,’ Rose moaned, she knew she should stop this, Emilio was coming back tomorrow and she really didn’t have time, but it was a lost cause. It had been as soon as Luisa walked through the door and looked at her like that.

They had seen a lot of each other nearly every day these past two weeks and Rose was certain she was going to miss Luisa when Emilio came back the following day. So she decided to enjoy this, who knew when they could get together next? They were never even sure if it _would_ happen again, so better enjoy it when it happened.

Luisa took the soft moan of her name as encouragement and started backing Rose up towards the bedroom as she continued to kiss her senseless, only pulling away when Rose was standing right next to the bed.

Luisa ran her eyes slowly up every inch of her body, and Rose could actually feel Luisa’s gaze burn her skin. It was incredible how turned on she got from Luisa just looking at her like that.

Luisa smirked as she very slowly started unbuttoning Rose’s blouse, taken a few second to push each button through its hole, her hands constantly in contact with Rose’s body.

Rose could feel the muscles of her stomach jump when Luisa pressed the palm of her hand flat against it, pushing her down onto the bed.

Rose smiled as she tugged Luisa closer by the belt of her dress, she was not going to let Luisa get away with this so easily. Rose had always preferred to be in charge, to be on top. She liked the control and she didn’t give it up for anyone. Except for Luisa. Except _always_ seemed to be followed by Luisa in her experience.

Luisa smiled sweetly at her as she lowered herself down into Rose’s lap, sliding the blouse off her shoulders, kissing her skin softly before raking her teeth down her collarbone.

Rose shuddered and quickly started working on the belt that kept Luisa’s dress closed. If she had to live off the memories of this moment for the foreseeable future, she wanted to see the beautiful woman in front of her completely.

Rose raised her hips off the bed as Luisa started working on the button of her slacks. It seemed that she had picked the wrong day to wear pants.

A hand splayed right over her breastbone pushed her flat on her back as Luisa slid off her lap simultaneously, kneeling between her legs as she slowly pulled the pants down her legs. The nails scratching over her skin sending shivers up her spine.

Rose pushed herself back onto her elbows as Luisa very pointedly started to strip two feet in front of her. Rose wanted to reach out and help her, but the look in Luisa’s eyes told her that would not be appreciated, so she just sat on her hands and watched as Luisa slowly dropped her clothes to the floor.

When Luisa was completely naked, she stalked towards Rose again, smirking confidently at Rose as she sat down in her lap.

She unhooked Rose’s bra, casually throwing it over her shoulder to rest between their other clothes on the floor.

Luisa leaned in, their breasts brushing together as Luisa left a trail of hot, wet kisses up her neck.

 _‘Mmm, las cosas que te haré esta noche,”_ Luisa whispered into her ear.

Luisa talking to her always turned her on, but Luisa speaking _Spanish_ to her was a whole different level of arousing.

Rose didn’t know exactly _why_ Luisa speaking Spanish had that effect on her, maybe it was because Luisa’s inflections became more fluid and her voice lower. Maybe it was the way the _r_ in her name rolled of her tongue. Whatever it was, it was making arousal pool between her legs abnormally fast. And Luisa speaking Spanish to her was a fun surprise indeed.

Rose let out a soft gasp when Luisa licked a trail down between her breasts, veering slightly to the left to kiss around her nipple softly before taking the pink bud into her mouth.

‘Fuck, Luisa,’ Rose moaned, tangling one hand in Luisa’s dark hair and the other in the silk sheet underneath her.

Luisa swirled her tongue around one nipple, making it impossibly harder while gently massaging the other with her fingers.

As Luisa released the pink bud from her mouth with a wet pop, she softly blew on it, the cold air making Rose gasp and fist her hand even tighter into the sheets.

She moved her other hand from Luisa’s hair to her shoulder, trying to push the brunette lower. Between the Spanish and Luisa’s very skilled mouth on her breasts, she was already so on edge, she needed something to take the pressure off.

She could hear Luisa chuckle as she switched her attention from one breast to the other, not moving an inch lower.

Luisa enjoyed teasing her, just like she herself enjoyed teasing Luisa when it was the other way around. And when Luisa finally made her come, Rose was going to take revenge for all this teasing. But revenge was pushed from her mind when Luisa licked down her stomach, nipping at her skin and immediately soothing the marks with her tongue.

Rose tilted her head back and let out a low moan, her body was already on fire and she knew it wouldn’t take much to send her over. And with how keyed up she was, she knew it was going to be big. But that would only happen if Luisa’s decided to actually _touch_ her instead of the teasing kisses on the inside of her thighs or the cool air she was blowing at center.

‘Luisa - stop teasing. Please,’ Rose panted, her hands twisting in the sheets as it was all becoming too much.

‘Patience,’ Luisa smiled. ‘My father is coming back tomorrow and I am going to miss this,’ Luisa said, teasingly dragging her tongue up Rose’s folds, circling her clit once before pulling away again.

Rose nearly veered off the bed and wanted to scream with frustration. Luisa was not playing fair and she knew it.

‘We have the whole night and I am going to make the most of it,’ Luisa smirked, licking her lips.

 _‘Mmm, me gusta el sabor de tu coño,’_ Luisa murmured, leaning in to circle Rose’s clit with her tongue, this time with a little more force.

Rose couldn’t do much more than moan after that. The Spanish thing was getting embarrassing and with Luisa’s head finally between her legs, she wasn’t all that coherent anymore.

She knew she was being loud and that her neighbors could probably hear her, but she didn’t care. Her moans and gasps only seemed to spur Luisa on, making her feel like she was floating with every stroke of her tongue.

Luisa kept muttering sweet nothing and gentle encouragements at her in Spanish and each letter rolling of her tongue send another wave of arousal to her center.

Rose was the most aroused she had ever been and still Luisa didn’t relent, she just kept lapping at her center, never giving her enough pressure to push her over the edge, only ever teasing her higher.

Just when Rose thought she was going to pass out from the pleasurable pain cresting in her body. Luisa whispered the most perfect sentence she had ever heard.

 _‘V_ _éngase para mí,_ _’_ And with one broad flick of her tongue firmly against her clit, Rose did.

As her release coursed through her body like a tidal wave, Rose felt her body spasm and all the air leave her lungs as she screamed Luisa’s name. The only thing she saw was white as the pleasure center in her brain seemingly exploded.

She could feel everything and nothing. It was all too much and not enough. The feeling didn’t seem to end. Every time the all-consuming feeling of pleasure ebbed away, it was replaced by another wave. The world could have ended right then and she wouldn’t have noticed.

But eventually the feeling passed, leaving her feeling sated and incredibly happy.

She blinked open her eyes, the dim lighting in her bedroom a stark contrast with the blinding white she had been seeing behind her eyelids.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Luisa said softly, kissing the tears from her cheeks.

Rose hadn’t realized she’d been crying, she never cried during sex. At least she never had before, but sex with Luisa had seen many first for her.

Rose tried to push through the hazy cloud the orgasm had left in her brain so she could answer, so she could repay the favor. But her body was boneless and her muscles wouldn’t respond to her commands.

‘You’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen,’ Luisa said, still peppering little kisses all over her cheeks.

‘I love you,’ Rose managed to get out, her voice a little hoarse but the words were clear. And she meant them. She loved Luisa, more than anything.

‘I know,’ Luisa said, smiling sadly. For other people this declaration of love would be normal, it would be comforting. But for them it was just sad. Because they loved each other but they could never be together.

Rose knew she shouldn’t have said it. But she couldn’t help it. She loved Luisa, and if it didn’t go against every fiber of her being, she would run away with Luisa. Right now, pack her bags and never return. It would be worth it. They could be happy together, she knew they could. But she didn’t have it in her.

‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’ Luisa asked softly, wiping the last tear from Rose’s face with her thumb, concern etched in her normally soft features.

‘No, not at all,’ Rose smiled. ‘Nothing but pleasure.’

Luisa looked at her skeptically.

‘You didn’t hurt me. I swear,’ Rose said. ‘You could never hurt me. These are just happy tears.’

Luisa smiled a bit at that, leaning in to kiss Rose.

Rose could taste herself on Luisa’s lips and mouth and it send another bolt of arousal through her body and reminded her that Luisa hadn’t come yet and that she should really rectify that mistake.

‘Mmh,’ she moaned. ‘Come up here. I want to taste you,’ Rose said as she grabbed Luisa by the hips and pulled her up her body.

Luisa smirked and moved up, planting her knees on the side of Rose’s head, her hands coming to rest on the top of the headboard for support.

Rose gripped Luisa’s hips with an almost bruising force as she pulled Luisa down even further so she could finally taste her.

She could hear Luisa sigh and moan above her as she lapped at her folds, gently probing Luisa’s opening with her tongue before circling her clit. Repeating the motions over and over.

She had wanted to take revenge for Luisa’s earlier teasing, but she didn’t have it in her. She just wanted to make Luisa come and come again, making her feel as good as she had made Rose feel just minutes before.

‘M _mm, siii, que rico,’_ Luisa moaned.

Rose couldn’t help but smile a bit as she heard Luisa’s moaned praise. If Luisa fell back on Spanish, the language she had spoken with her mother when she was just a child, she was really doing something right.

She dug her fingers a little deeper into Luisa’s hips as she tried to keep Luisa centered above her so she had room to work with. She took Luisa’s clit between her lips and sucked softly, flicking her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves simultaneously.

Luisa was panting by now and Rose could tell from the little shudders and moans that her lover was very close.

She sped up her pace a bit, then slowing down, then speeding up again, building Luisa up before she was going to break her down.

After all the time they spent together, Rose could perfectly predict when Luisa was going to come, as could Luisa with her. It was a sign of ultimate familiarity and Rose liked pushing Luisa to her absolute limit, just like Luisa had done for her earlier. It wasn’t as much teasing as it was just pushing her higher.

With one last broad lick she pushed Luisa over the edge. She enjoyed the way Luisa’s muscles tightened and relaxed as the waves of her orgasm washed over her, leaving Luisa to recover for a moment before she gently continued to lap at Luisa’s center until every last drop of her arousal was gone.

Rose gently helped Luisa lie down, Luisa grinned at her as Rose wiped her mouth. Rose smirked back, licking her lips as well.

Luisa smiled and closed her eyes, pulling Rose closer and resting her head on the redhead’s chest, listening to her beating heart.

Rose stroked her hair as they basked in the afterglow. She liked the sex, she loved the sex, it was amazing. But she liked this part best, especially because they never seemed to have time for it.

She liked the quiet, comfortable cuddling with Luisa. They didn’t have to say anything, Rose would be content to just stay like this for hours. Just playing with Luisa’s soft hair, mapping every inch of her smooth skin with the tips of her fingers. It was nice and it made it easier to imagine that it wasn’t just sex. Which it wasn’t, but it should be.

They couldn’t be together. They both knew it, they kept being pulled into the other’s orbit while they knew they were on a collision course and the only way this was going to end was in pain. But they just couldn’t stop.

‘I’ll miss you,’ Rose whispered into Luisa’s hair, placing a soft kiss on top of Luisa’s head.

‘Shh, not yet. We still have time,’ Luisa said, tilting her head up to kiss the underside of Rose’s jaw, finding the exact spot that made her heart beat faster.

Luisa grinned at her as she swung her legs over Rose’s hips, straddling her.

‘I think I have rested enough. Have you?’ Luisa asked, her eyes already darkening with arousal.

Rose wasn’t about to disagree with her when she heard the tell-tale buzzing of her phone somewhere in the pile of their clothes on the ground.

‘Leave it,’ Luisa said, making her point that much more convincing by kissing her softly on the lips.

And Rose wanted to. Wanted to ignore the outside world and stay in their bubble a little longer. But she couldn’t, it wasn’t in her nature.

She moved out from underneath a pouting Luisa to retrieve her phone.

She groaned as she saw Emilio’s name bolded on the screen.

‘Who is it?’ Luisa asked, taking Rose’s hand and pulling her closer.

‘Your father,’ Rose sighed, pressing the answer call button.

‘Hello darling,’ Rose said. She had to bite her lip to keep from reacting to Luisa’s hand creeping up the inside of her thigh. She batted Luisa’s hand away as she tried to concentrate on what Emilio was saying.

‘I am stuck in traffic, but I will be home in ten minutes,’ Emilio’s voice sounded and it took Rose exactly one second to process his words and realize how totally screwed they were.

‘Ten minutes?’ Rose said, trying to keep her panic under control. ‘I thought you were coming back tomorrow?’ Rosa said pointedly, watching as realization and then shock flitted across Luisa’s face.

‘I missed you too much to wait another day,’ Emilio said. ‘Did you not get my texts?’ he asked.

‘No, I was in the shower,’ Rose explained. ‘I missed you too. I can’t wait to have you home, what a lovely surprise,’ Rose said, using her faux happy tone. ‘I will see you soon then. I love you,’ she said, seeing Luisa’s smile change into a grimace as she said it.

‘See you soon, darling,’ Emilio said before hanging up.

‘He is coming home?’ Luisa asked, already gathering her clothes in order to get dressed.

‘Yes,’ Rose said, picking up her own clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket, not caring they were dry-clean only. She could always buy new ones, she couldn’t save her marriage or Luisa’s relationship with her father if he caught them naked in the bedroom together.

‘Go shower, I will clean this up,’ Luisa said, motioning to the mess they had made of the bedroom.

‘Thank you,’ Rose said, leaning in for one last kiss from Luisa.

Luisa returned it but quickly pulled away, they didn’t have a second to spare.

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose said before she disappeared into the bathroom, just catching Luisa’s ‘I’m sorry too.’ as she closed the door.

She quickly washed all evidence of Luisa from her body, watching the clock anxiously.

What if she hadn’t picked up her phone? Emilio would have surely walked in on them and their lives would be over. This was the closest they had ever come to being caught and it was a harsh reminder of the danger of their relationship. They couldn’t keep doing this.

Rose got out of the shower barely four minutes later and dried off, slipping into some lacy negligee that Emilio would hopefully be too busy staring at to notice the smell of sex already in the air.

She quickly opened a window and checked the room for any evidence of what transpired there previously but found nothing.  

She walked into the living room and found Luisa standing by the door, stepping back into her heels. Her hair was messy but not noticeably so, but Rose still had to fight the urge to fix it for her: they didn’t have time.

Luisa looked at her choice of nightwear and Rose saw something dark cloud her face.

She immediately felt guilty, like she was stringing Luisa along. And in a way she was. She loved Luisa, but she would never leave Emilio for her.

Luisa gave her one last wave before slipping out the door into the night. Not even thirty seconds later Rose heard a key in the lock: her husband was home and had only just missed his daughter sneaking out of her room.

They had to stop this before it ruined both their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The translations for the Spanish as so helpfully supplied by Fab:  
> "Mmm, siii, que rico." -> "Mmm, yeesss, delicious."  
> "Mmm, las cosas que te haré esta noche." -> "Mmm, the things i'll do to you tonight."  
> "Mmm, me gusta el sabor de tu coño." -> "I like the taste of your cunt."  
> "Véngase para mí..." -> "Come for me..."
> 
> Thank you so much for that as I do not speak Spanish at all.
> 
> If you have any ideas for the coming ten parts of this series, leave me a comment or find me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading and lets do another 20 fics together! Because I couldn't do it without your prompts, comments and general enthusiasm for Roisa and my writing! THANK YOU!


End file.
